


You're Back Early

by Oddfront



Series: The Sammy Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for anons request for Sam getting stood up at prom and Dean making him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Back Early

**Author's Note:**

> OK sweeties, this is a bit different than my normal audios, so I would really love to know what you guys think of it.

* * *

 

This is the link to [You're Back Early](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/69089377060/promaudio)  


 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it?


End file.
